Odd Ideas, The Crack Chronicles
by Nocturniquette
Summary: Odd thoughts that keep bothering me while I try to write another story, lol. These are crack drabbles all set in the Avengers universe. Each chapter is a story. Mostly gen, and ALL humorous! These are all related to Loki in some way, so you know it'll be funny! Enjoy!


Summary: Odd ideas that kept popping into my mind while I was trying to write another story lol. These **WILL** contain slash (or trace amounts). Some of these chapters will be gen and will not contain any pairings. Each chapter is a short story. CRACK CRACK CRACK!

Pairings: Any and all I can think of haha!

_Story based off of this video: __** watch?v=doFWwk7_Mvs&list=FLUTdAnPjYpo6dFrOYCgEYKg&index=1&feature=plpp_video**_

_**Disclaim Her: I own nothing you see; I just like to abuse the toys that everyone leaves out. XP  
**_

* * *

The Avengers plus Loki (don't ask, they don't know either. Apparently he decided to stay one day, and well…here he was.) were all sitting in Tony Stark's gigantic living room watching movies when a particular movie ad came on screen.

It was for the movie, **_"Snow White and The Huntsman."_** Everybody glanced at Thor when the protagonist came on screen.

"Are you sure that you never came to Earth before you were banished?" Tony asked, eating some popcorn, and shooting the God of Thunder looks.

Thor laughed. "Yes, my friend. I am sure."

"Well…it's just…you bear a striking resemblance to the Huntsman in this new movie." Tony replied.

Thor blinked and watched the trailer. His eyebrows rose up nearly to his hairline. "You are right my friend. He does look a lot like me."

Loki mumbled something nobody caught, but by the look on his face, it wasn't anything nice.

And then the part came where the Evil Queen was describing Snow White.

"_Lips red as blood…"_ Tony angled his head and stared at the super villain sitting on his couch. He noted that Loki's lips were a deep and sultry red color.

"_Hair black as midnight…"_ Tony's eyes stared at the God of Mischief and noted how dark his hair was.

"_Bring me your heart my dear, dear, Snow White."_

The pieces fit together so perfectly. Tony abruptly started laughing and then pointing at Loki.

The super villain gave him a look that said he thought he was crazy, but this just made Tony laugh harder.

"Oh my God! You're Snow White!" He said through his raucous laughter.

Loki blinked. He looked at the screen and where the movie trailer had ended and then back at the billionaire.

All the Avengers were looking back and forth between them before Clint started chuckling. This set off everyone else, and soon everyone was laughing except for Loki.

His scowl grew the more they laughed, and his emerald eyes promised pain if they kept it up.

Unfortunately for him, they weren't paying any attention to the signals he was giving off.

He stood up, intending to the leave the room, when a particular sentence made him pause in the doorway.

"Come back Princess! We were just joking!" Tony said, and Loki knew that that damnable human had that damn smirk on his face. He didn't have to turn around to know that it was there.

He whirled around, cloak flapping and stalked back into the living room, glaring hatefully at the Avengers all assembled before him.

"I. Am. Not. A. Princess. You would do well to remember that." Loki hissed.

Thor laughed. "Oh come now fair maiden. Is that any way to treat your rescuer?" he said and boomed out a laugh. This set off a fresh round of chuckles and Loki glared balefully at his brother.

Then he started smiling. Two could play that game.

He snapped his fingers while still looking at Thor. The effect was instantaneous.

Thor's garments changed. Instead of his armor, he was now sporting a red cocktail dress complete with sequined shoes, garnet earrings, and a gold necklace. But Loki hadn't stopped there; oh no, he dolled up his older brother rather well.

Thor's face was covered in makeup. Rich scarlet eyeshadow, black mascara, deep red lipstick, and light pink blush; the whole nine yards.

Everybody went silent for a moment, before renewed laughter resounded in the room.

Loki smirked at the thunderous expression that crossed over Thor's face.

"Seems like you need a rescuer now my fair maiden." Loki said, before he vanished, his cackling laughter remaining behind.

Thor growled. "I'm gonna kill him." The blonde God said struggling to his feet. His ire mounted; Loki had "gifted" him with heels. HEELS!

The other Avengers were trying so hard not to laugh at him but were failing epically. He glared at them all.

"I have to admit big guy, you look fetching in red!" Tony snorted and fell back against the couch, laughing so hard he cried.

Thor growled and attempted to stomp out of the living room, but ended up tripping because of the heels on his feet.

He roared angrily, and the weather changed to fit his mood. Thunder boomed overhead and lightning crashed.

Behind him, Clint and Tony were catcalling and whistling and Thor thought about electrocuting them with lightning a moment before dismissing it. Wasn't worth it.

But Loki on the other hand…Thor concentrated.

When a strangled yell came from above him, he grinned to himself.

Two could definitely play that game.


End file.
